Fatal Frame Wiki
WARNING: This site contains spoilers. Articles may or may not indicate spoilers. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, ask for help or just to say hi. | style="width:40%; border-left:3px solid #121212;" | *More 2 fan translated chapters of Fatal Frame: Shadow Priestess were posted. They can be read here. *Koei Tecmo America (@KoeiTecmoUS) is following Operation Zero (@0perationZer0) on Twitter. Operation Zero created the #WeWantFatalFrame in hope to get Fatal Frame V across the Pacific. Koei Tecmo America obviously supports the idea of a FF V worldwide release. Currently, no statements from Nintendo. *On April 22, 2014 it was reported by the Famitsu website that a Hollywood movie based on the Fatal Frame series will also be made, but development will only start after the current project is finished. Samuel Hadida revealed to be the producer of the movie on July 15 via a Niconico video stream, which was confirmed on July 17 during a special Fatal Frame event. *The fifth installment and Wii U exclusive Fatal Frame V: Oracle of the Sodden Raven was released in Japan on September 27, 2014. *The Japanese film Fatal Frame was released in Japan on September 26, 2014. It was also released in Singapore on October 23 and in Sweden on November 6. *The novel Fatal Frame: A Curse Affecting Only Girls was released in Japan on August 29, 2014. *The manga Fatal Frame: Shadow Priestess was released in Japan on July 18, 2014. ;Please take some time to read our updated policies: :Image Policy :Signature Policy :Sock Puppetry Policy :Speculation Policy :Fatal Frame Wiki:Zero Wiki Policy Did you know? There is a real life Himuro Mansion. It's located in the North eastern part of Japan. Just like in Fatal Frame, gruesome rituals were performed there and paranormal activity occurred as well. videoclip with english subs. Video source - Akane Zawadzki.]] videoclip with english subs. Video source - Akane Zawadzki.]] videoclip. Video source - Unofficial Fatal Frame Channel.]] . Video source - Danni Moore.]] with "Crimson" subs. Video source - Cem Alkan.]] videoclip. Video source - Avex Network.]] videoclip. Video source - Space Shower Music.]] videoclip. Video source - 天野 月 Tsuki Amano - 鳥籠 In This Cage.]] :::::See more videos The Nintendo Wii translation patch has been released. With it, imported copies of Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse can be played. For more information, see the translation patch website: * Fatal Frame IV Translation Patch website Trailer for the fan-made Fatal Frame IV translation patch. |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse